my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ui Mito
Ui Mito is a vocalist and the pianist of the all-girl band Perma, and a student in Class 2-A at U.A High School, training to become a pro hero. Appearance Personality Ui is somewhat a forgetful, stern and bold girl. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Ever since she was a child she had a hard time making friends as they disliked her. As a result, she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to her relationship with her family. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. Having come from a family of musicians, Ui also has a great talent for playing the piano. Kisaki reveals that when they first met, she performed a dark song for the latter. Apart from this one act, however, she appears reluctant to play in front of other people because she "doesn't know what she’s capable of." Memories of her past still affect her emotionally, so much so that she prefers to forget them entirely. Nevertheless, having grown up in a rather upper-class household she retains many mannerly skills, such as ballroom dancing. She also appears to have an excellent taste for music, personally enjoying jazz, and has a distinctive eye for architecture. She is very violent towards villains that she refers as demons in general, having no hesitation to attack them. When it comes to it, she even has a very short temper and usually attacks first without thinking. Behind her violent words and actions, she has soft spot for small animals and always referring them with suffix "-san", which is the reason she initially picked up Hyde in his hedgehog form. In fact, one of her childhood dreams is to have an ability to speak with animals. Behind her tough exterior however, is a softer side which emerged during a scene with Denki. Deep down, she is a kindhearted individual and becomes much friendlier, especially towards Denki. She initially disliked being called Mito-mito, but quickly changed once Denki said that it sounded cute. Only those particularly close to her are allowed to call her Mito-mito including Denki, Kisaki, and the Perma girls. Ui has a mild crush on Denki, but is too shy to admit it. When flustered, she sometimes acts violent when someone calls her out on her concern for Denki. She is more than willing to aid Denki whenever he asks for her help. More often than not, however, Ui misinterprets his requests thinking that he asked her alone for help, only for her to find others involved. Nevertheless, she provides all the knowledge and assistance she can give to him when asked. Abilities Special Moves * Paralysis: Ui plays her piano to paralyze her opponent's body. * Flashback: Ui plays her piano to show the past memories of her opponents. Equipment * Black Boots: Ui wears a pair of black boots. These boots are Ui's primary weapons to fight for offensive purpose. The boots not only increases Ui's kicks, but also increases her speed and agility, allowing her to move fast that makes her look as if she is flying. * Piano: Ui summons a piano. This piano enables Ui's piano play to give various effects to her opponent depending on the song she is playing. She is also able to create piano keyboard so she can play while attacking her opponent. This can also be done by drawing the keyboard on her opponent's body, making their body a piano and send sound vibrations throughout their body to immobilize them. Trivia * Since Ui's father is American and Ui's mother is Japanese, it could be possible that Ui is Half-American & Half-Japanese. * Her hobbies are the piano, karaoke and climbing trees. * According to Kisaki, Ui can not only play the piano but is also proficient at the violin. Quotes * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki) "Yuki...*Pushes him to the ground* How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Mito-mito'!?" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki, after losing a bet) "Ugh! This is embarrassing but I lost a bet, so...You better not laugh at me, Yuki! I'm gonna regret this...*Clears throat* Welcome home master! What would you like to do? Do you want to eat? Do you want a bath? Or...do you want...me?" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki, after doing her 'punishment' for losing the bet) "Eh!? Yuki, the hell! Stop looking at me weirdly or else I'll punch a hole in your brain! *Mumbles* Why did you ask me to do this, idiot...?" Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Perma Category:LunariaAsmr